Good Times
by itachislovelywife
Summary: ... Mengetahui bahwa Sakura sedang tertidur yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, Sasuke mulai menyadari, bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar menjauh dan mengabaikan gadis itu, tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba.


**.**

**.**

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Hallo.. Saya mucul lagi dengan fic abal. Iseng nulis sambil nunggu Naruto chapter 643, tapi ternyata minggu ini nggak keluar :(_****_ #abaikan_**

**_Selamat membaca.. :) _**

* * *

_._

_._

Sasuke berfikir mungkin kebanyakan orang akan mampu mengabaikan dan bisa tertidur ketika ada seseorang yang mendengkur di sampingnya.

Suara ini. Suara kecil ini, bahkan tidak keras atau mengganggu dan bisa dibilang hal sepele. Hanya sebuah hembusan nafas halus dan teratur, tapi suara itu mampu membuat Sasuke bolak-balik selama berjam-jam. Mungkin karena ia selalu terbiasa dengan malam yang tenang.

Bukan. Bukan tenang. Tapi kosong.

Walaupun demikian, ia tidak benar-benar keberatan dengan suara yang mengganggu itu. Ada rasa tersendiri saat ia mendengarnya, suara itu seperti menghiburnya dan memberi kenyamanan. Mengetahui bahwa Sakura sedang tertidur yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, Sasuke mulai menyadari, bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar menjauh dan mengabaikan gadis itu, tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba.

Sudah cukup, Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot memahami apa yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis yang sedang terlelap itu,karena ia sudah sangat mengerti dan memahaminya.

Mereka berdua telah memiliki hari yang panjang, disini Sakura bukanlah satu-satunya orang membutuhkan tidur, tapi Sasuke pun juga membutuhkannya. Sasuke mencoba menutup matanya dan mendengarkan dengkuran lembut itu. Tapi sial, ia tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke dengan hati-hati bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mungkin dengan mencuci mukanya rasa kantuk akan bisa datang.

-0-0-0-

Sasuke berdiri di depan tempat tidur, tepatnya tiga kaki dari tempat tidur. Sasuke terpaku dalam keheningan yang damai, mengamati Sakura yang terlelap seperti sesosok malaikat kecil tanpa sayap. Mungkin sayap itu kasat mata, atau mungkin Sasuke tidak sadar ia telah melihatnya. O.o

Setelah dirasa puas memandangi sosok indah yang sedang terlelap itu, Sasuke naik ke atas tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, meskipun ia tahu itu tidak masalah jika ia tidak. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Sakura yang selalu tidur seperti orang mati. Jari-jarinya menarik selimut dengan pelan, ia menyelimuti tubuhnya secukupnya, setidaknya cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin dari udara malam yang begitu menusuk tulang.

Saat Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia dikagetkan dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan meringkuk kepadanya seolah mencari kehangatan darinya. Sasuke menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu tenang dan damai, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik menghadap Sakura dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati berusaha supaya tidak membuat Sakura sampai terbangun.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang Sasuke butuhkan. Dia hanya tidak bisa tidur, itu saja.

Seperti sihir, kehangatan yang ia dapat dari tubuh Sakura membuatnya begitu nyaman, ini akan sangat mudah untuknya jatuh tertidur. Dengkuran halus yang sedari tadi tidak bisa membuatnya terlelap seolah-olah menghilang seluruhnya, yang ada hanya rasa nyaman dan damai. Sasuke sempat berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan atau Sakura lakukan ketika keesokan paginya keduanya mendapati posisi mereka seperti ini, tapi ia segera menghilangkan pikiran itu, saat ini ia hanya ingin tidur. Sasuke hampir saja terlelap, ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan kecil menyelinap di pinggangnya. Sakura meringkuk padanya lebih dalam dan memeluknya erat.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat kebawah.

DEG

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti seketika. Mata gadis dalam pelukannya terbuka, bibir Sakura melengkung dalam senyum lembut dan mata _emerald_ Sakura menjebak Sasuke dalam sorot lembutnya.

"Aku merindukan Sasuke-_kun_,"

_Apa Sakura mengigau?_

Sasuke tidak menjawab. bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab. Sasuke hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka saling tatap dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan membenamkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya, Ia menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

Mereka hanya berbaring di sana, saling berpelukan dalam hening, tidak ada satupun yang bersuara.

Terdengar gemerisik seprai saat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kita tidur seperti ini ... setiap malam?"

Sasuke sempat terbengong beberapa saat. _Mungkin saja ia salah dengar,_ pikirnya. Tapi sepertinya ia memang tidak salah dengar, karena ia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi putih Sakura.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sebelum berucap, "Maksudmu pada misi?" tanya Sasuke terdengar kalem dan tenang. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia bersorak gembira dan ingin sekali menjawab, _tentu saja, aku sudah mengharapkan seperti ini dari dulu._

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia memandang dada Sasuke, perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, pertanyaan Sasuke entah kenapa sangat menyakitkan dan membuat emosinya ingin naik._ Malu. Kasih sayang. Ketidakpastian. Harapan._

"I-itu juga ... Tapi, maksudku tidak hanya pada misi," jawab Sakura lirih, ia memberanikan diri mendongak menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mata hitam sekelam malamnya bertemu dengan mata hijau teduh Sakura. Rona merah mungkin telah menjalar di seluruh wajahnya yang putih sekarang. _Apa maksud perkataan Sakura ... Apa artinya ... Apa ia ingin mereka hidup bersama, Apa ia ingin mereka segera menikah, atau apa? Biasanya orang yang berbagi tempat tidur setiap malam, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari tidur berdampingan satu sama lain seperti ini_. Sasuke tampak gugup, ia menelan ludahnya sudah payah. "Sakura ..."

"Hanya seperti ini. Aku suka seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_ juga 'kan?" ucap Sakura di ikuti sebuah senyum. "Aku tidak meminta apa-apa, aku hanya ingin selalu bersama Sasuke-_kun_ seperti ini_,"_

Sebuah ucapan yang cukup naif, tapi juga ada kekayaan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Sasuke menatap lembut gadis dalam pelukannya itu, jujur ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kepala Sakura dan membenamkan kepala Sakura kembali di dadanya. "Ketika kita kembali ke Konoha, kemasi barang-barangmu dan pertemukan aku dengan kedua orang tua mu," ucap Sasuke sebelum meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura dan kembali memeluknya erat.

Sakura tersenyum, ia meringkuk lebih dalam pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.


End file.
